Postharvest diseases are often extensions of disease occurring in the field or orchard. Brown rot of stone fruits (Monilinia Fructicola (Wint.) Honey), for example, may cause blossom and twig blighting in the orchard. Infections in the orchard may not be visible at harvest if fruits are not refrigerated. Colletotrichum gloeosporioiders (Penz.) Arx may attack blossoms or leaves and young fruit of citrus, avocados, mangos, papayas, and a wide range of other tropical and subtropical species; infections in developing fruit are usually latent, and rot lesions appear only at the onset of fruit ripening. Pezicula malicorticis (Jacks.) Nannfld. causes cankers of limbs of apples and pears; infections in developing fruit are latent, and active rotting usually commences only after the fruit has spent several months in storage and proceeds during −1° C. storage because the organism is able to grow at very low temperatures. These fungi used as examples are able to penetrate the cuticle and epidermis of the fruit.
Whether capable of being penetrated directly or not, wounds are often the usual means by which the fungus enters fruit. Cuts, punctures, bruises, and abrasions cannot be avoided completely during harvest and handling. If the cuticle and epidermis are broken, spores find nutrients and humidity in fresh wounds ideal for spore germination and colonization. Separation of fruits from the parent plant at harvest creates an unavoidable wound that encourages stem-end rots.
Rots developing at the blossom end usually involve prior colonization of floral parts. For example, Botrytis blossom-end rot (B. cinerea) sometimes occurs in Bartlett pears after a month or two in storage at −1° C. Initiation of rot in fruit flesh is associated with old styles and stamens retained within the fruit. Floral infections occur in the senescing floral parts at the end of blossoming. Mostly these floral parts are invaded by Alternaria spp. and common saprophytic fungi, but B. cinerea also is found occasionally. Not all fruits having B. cinerea-invaded floral parts rot in storage, but a significant percentage do. By contrast, test fruits remain free from Botrytis blossom-end rot if the old floral parts of developing fruits are free from B. cinerea. Rotting of fruits in storage is greatly reduced by a single orchard spray with a fungicide at the end of blossoming.
Contact infection, by which mycelia grow from a rotting fruit to contact and penetrate nearby fruit, is an especially serious aspect of some very common postharvest pathogens. The ever-enlarging “nest” of rotting fruit tied together by fungus mycelia will involve all fruit in a container, if given sufficient time.
Disease or threat of disease dictates in large measure the manner in which perishable fruits are handled. In recent decades, fruits have been shipped to increasingly greater distances from points of production. Exploitation of these distant markets, however, may offer large economic benefits only if the life of the commodity is stretched to its limit. Diseases and disorders ordinarily manageable during handling and transcontinental transit and marketing may be excessive when transoceanic marine transport of longer duration is involved. Similarly, the extension of marketing periods by storing fruits until they near the end of their physiological life may cause additional disease problems. Losses are especially serious if they occur in market areas, because the costs of sorting, packaging, cooling, storage, and transportation, which may greatly exceed production costs, have already been incurred. Of even greater long-term importance may be an impaired reputation leading to reduced future sales.
Postharvest diseases of fruit cause 15 to 25% losses yearly in the fruit industry worldwide and much of this is due to rot caused by microorganisms. Fungicides, which have been the primary means of controlling postharvest diseases, have come under scrutiny as posing potential oncogenic risks when applied to processed foods. Thus, research efforts have been intensified to develop biological control procedures for postharvest diseases of fruits and vegetables that pose less risk to human health and the environment.
Considerable attention has been placed on assessing the use of antagonistic microorganisms as a viable alternative to the use of synthetic fungicides. Two basic approaches are available for using antagonistic microorganisms to control postharvest diseases. Naturally occurring antagonists that already exist on fruit and vegetable surfaces have been shown to control several rot pathogens on diverse commodities. Alternatively, artificially introduced antagonists have been shown to be effective in biologically controlling postharvest pathogens.
Since 1983, an explosion of research has occurred in the area of biological control of postharvest diseases by artificially introduced antagonists, mostly on fruit diseases (Janisiewicz, “Biological Control of Diseases of Fruit,” In Biocontrol of Plant Diseases II, Mukergie et al. (ed.), CRC Press, Boca Raton, pp. 153-165 (1988) and Wilson et al., “Potential for Biological Control of Postharvest Plant Diseases,” Plant Disease 69:375-378 (1985)). For example, rot on apples was controlled with yeast (Wisniewski et al., “Biological Control of Postharvest Diseases of Fruit: Inhibition of Botrytis Rot on Apples by an Antagonistic Yeast,” Proc. Electron Microsc. Soc. Am. 46:290-91 (1988)), while brown rot in apricots was controlled with Bacillus subtilis (Pusey et al., “Postharvest Biological Control of Stone Fruit Brown Rot by Bacillus subtilis,” Plant Dis. 68:753-56 (1984)). Mold incidence was reduced from 35% to 8% in lemon peel by a species of Trichoderma (De Matos, “Chemical and Microbiological Factors Influencing the Infection of Lemons by Geotrichum candidum and Penicillium digitatum,” Ph.D. dissertation, University of California, Riverside, 106 pp. (1983)). Biocontrol of citrus rot pathogens was demonstrated with Bacillus subtilis (Singh et al., “Bacillus subtilis as a Control Agent Against Fungal Pathogens of Citrus Fruit,” Trans. Br. Mycol. Soc. 83:487-90 (1984)). Such antagonists have various modes of action: antibiosis or competition for nutrients and space or both, induction of resistance in the host tissue, and direct interaction with the pathogen (Wilson et al., “Biological Control of Postharvest Diseases of Fruits and Vegetables: An Emerging Technology,” Annu. Rev. Phytopathol. 27:425-441 (1989)).
While treatment with antagonistic bacterial or fungal species may be, at least to some extent, effective in controlling postharvest diseases, there are a number of factors which must be considered before this approach is used in commercial applications. First, the antagonists must be grown and maintained for use in treatments. This may result in significant expense and regulatory burdens depending on when and how frequently such antagonists would be applied. Also, it is questionable whether growers would want to maintain bioreactors for growing and propagating particular antagonist strains. Second, the efficacy of those antagonists may depend on storage conditions during shipment of harvested fruit. Some antagonists may not be able to tolerate variations in conditions during shipment, thereby allowing the pathogens to overcome any inhibitory effects of the antagonists. Given the above problems, it is not surprising that few of the antagonists reported to control plant pathogens have been successfully transferred from the laboratory into the field or postharvest environment.
Thus, there still exists a need to provide an effective, commercially viable method for treating fruits and vegetables to control postharvest diseases which avoids entirely or otherwise significantly reduces the need for fungicide treatments. In particular, it would be desirable to provide an effective, practicable treatment which presents little or no harm to humans or the environment.
The present invention is directed to overcoming these and other deficiencies in the art.